


Friendly Rivals

by AkaashisDemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I did what I could with the volleyball matches O.O, No Romance, Olympics, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/AkaashisDemon
Kudos: 6





	Friendly Rivals

It was the last match for the Interhigh Volleyball Tournament. Oikawa Toru was determined to take his team to nationals this year. He refused to fail again to Shiritorizawa. To that stone-faced ace named Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Over the past few years. A startling rivalry had grown between the two. Well, a one-sided one anyway. Oikawa and been the one to let it evolve to that point. Ushijima had tried to convince the setter to transfer schools, but Oikawa would not have it. Eventually, Ushijima stopped with the comments. They were third years after all. The next step was college or the V leagues.

The final set of the match went on until the last point. The ball was served by Tendou from Shiritorizawa. Receive, set, spike, block, repeat. The ball went back and forth. Oikawa gave the signal for Iwaizumi to prepare for a spike. Matsukawa received the ball and sent it to Oikawa for a set. Once Oikawa set it to Iwaizumi, he was nearly sure it would be the point that would end the game in Aoba Johsai's favor.

But the point was blocked. The game was determined to go on. Shiritorizawa quickly gained two more points bringing the game to match point once again. Only it laid in Shiritorizawa's favor this time.

The ball was served from Tendou once more. Hanamaki received. Oikawa set. Iwaizumi spiked. Shirabu blocked with a one-touch. Yamagata received. Semi set. Ushijima spiked. The whistle blew.

That was the match. Once again, Aoba Johsai had lost to Shiritorizawa. That left the third year with only one final chance for nationals in a few months. Oikawa was devastated. The teams shook hands before separating to cool down from the intense match.

After a quick cool down, Oikawa slipped out of the gym unnoticed. His knee was bothering him. It was fine during the match, but that could just be due to the adrenaline that had been coursing through his body. But the pain grew the more he dwelled on how the match went. He couldn't bring his team to victory.

"You were good out there." The voice was one he easily recognized. He turned to see Ushijima.

With a roll of his eyes, Oikawa responded, "Let me guess, 'You should have come to shiritorizawa.' Well, I didn't. You can go away now." He turned his back and walked away from Ushijima. Ushijima made no move to follow but wondered when their friendly rivalry turned so sour.

That night, after returning to Aoba Johsai from the competition, Oikawa stayed in the gym practicing and practicing. Minutes turned into hours. He finally stopped when he fell to the floor tripping over his own feet trying to practice a serve.

His mind ran through scenario after scenario in his head of what he could do in the future. 'The only way to beat Ushijima is to play against him... Which means I can't be on the same team when I go pro... I'll have to go out of the country.' His mind was made up with that one thought.

Eight years later, and it was time for the Olympics. Oikawa had done exactly what he planned. He left Japan and gained the setter spot on the Olympic team for Argentina. They were in the final bracket against Japan for the gold medal.

When Oikawa saw who all was on the Japan team, he had to grin. His kohai from middle school, Kageyama. The shorty who had that insane quick attack when paired with Kageyama, Hinata. And the ace he had been wanting to beat for years, Ushijima. This would definitely be a match to remember.

Before the match began, Oikawa walked over to the Japan team. Kageyama was the first to notice and looked at him in shock. "I just want to wish you guys luck, but the plan is for you guys to lose anyway so it won't matter much." A cocky smirk appeared to pair with Oikawa's words.

Kageyama and Hinata were ready to jump in as well. Though they had matured some, there was still that fighting spirit when someone called them out. However, before they could speak another voice from behind him cut them off. "Careful, Trashykawa. You wouldn't want to eat those words later when my team beats yours." 

Oikawa spun around to see Iwaizumi dressed in the Japanese colors but not in a jersey. "So you're the Japan Team's Athletic Trainer, Iwa-chan? Not surprised. But my team still plans to win."

Ushijima had taken in Oikawa's appearance. He looked well. His determination to win was also blatantly apparent. He didn't know what to say so he remained quiet. Watching the scene before him. Oikawa hung around a few more moments before returning to his team.

Soon enough the first set of the 5-set match began. Both teams worked tirelessly making every point lead into a rally or a service-ace. It was intense, and many of the onlookers never wanted the match to end. There was so much talent on the one court that it was as if the match was designed solely for television. 

All at once, the entire match ended. For the viewers, it was as if time had hardly passed, but for the players, it was as if the match hadn't truly ended yet. That was until Argentina was announced victorious. Everyone from Argentina had settled into their cheers. Even Oikawa had the largest grin settled on his face.

His team had won. He was officially an Olympic Gold Medalist alongside his team members. The Japan team shook hands and bowed to the Argentina team. Ushijima wanted to congratulate Oikawa directly but decided it would have to wait. He would allow Oikawa time to celebrate with his team first.

Later that night, both teams had ended up in the same restaurant for dinner. Hinata had been the one to suggest eating together. Neither team disagreed, and soon everyone had begun to mingle with each other. Ushijima and oikawa ended up at a table together. Surprisingly alone. All the other tables that held their teammates were completely full. Not one could fit an extra chair in.

Oikawa and Ushijima both ordered before Oikawa spoke, "So..."  
"You were impressive out there today."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Perhaps you should have come to Argentina then." 

"Perhaps." Oikawa was no longer used to the short and straightforward replies of Ushijima. It had been eight years after all.

"Still a man of few words, I see. So how has it been being on a team with those two?" Oikawa said as he gestured to Kageyama and Hinata who sat two tables away.

"They are good players. Kageyama is a very reliable setter. We've been on the same team for four years now. Hinata has also become a valuable player for the team." The conversation continued like that for the remainder of the meal. 

When it was time for the two teams to part ways, Ushijima made one last comment to Oikawa. "I'll see you in Argentina next year, Oikawa." The words had stunned Oikawa. Before he could ask what Ushijima had meant, the Japan team was gone.

Over the next eight months, Oikawa and Ushijima had begun to keep up with each other online. They were getting closer, and Oikawa allowed the rivalry to slip away.

It had become routine for the two to talk at least three times a week– more when they had the chance. Oikawa was starting to think maybe he had misjudged Ushijima all those years ago.  
One day, Oikawa got a message from Ushijima that said, 'I'm here.'

"What?" He spoke aloud as he read it once more. 'It must be a wrong message,' Oikawa thought to himself. Then there was a knock at the door. 'I'll message him back after I answer the door.'

He pocketed his phone before going to see who was at the door. He figured it was just one of the guys from the team coming to check on him. The past few days his playstyle had been off during practice. He couldn't figure out why either. He hadn't spoken to Ushijima in nearly a week, but he had brushed it off– or so he thought. He figured practice had just gotten more intense was all.

To his surprise, Ushijima stood in front of him as he opened the door. Wide eyes and a slacked jaw greeted Ushijima. "Hello, Oikawa."

"I-" Oikawa gulped nervously. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm visiting you," Ushijima stated as if Oikawa should have known.

"But-But why?!" Oikawa was definitely not prepared for this. Much less the next words that left Ushijima.

"Because I told you, I would see you this year... In Argentina. Don't you remember?"

"You- When did you-..." Oikawa blinked twice. "The Olympics... I had forgotten about that." Oikawa sighed but moved to the side to allow Ushijima in. "Since you're here, come on in."

Ushijima removed his shoes as he stepped inside. He only had one bag on him from what Oikawa could see. This left Oikawa to assume that meant he wasn't staying in the country long. For some reason, the thought brought a scowl to his lips before he shook it away.

"What made you want to come visit me, Ushi-kun." The nickname slipped out before Oikawa had realized it. Ushijima didn't seem to mind though as he shrugged.

"I just thought since I had the week off, I would come see with you."

Oikawa was astounded. Ushijima wanted to see him? On his week off? "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? What if I have practice?" Oikawa knew he didn't have practice this week either, but he wished he'd known Ushijima was coming.

Ushijima scratched the back of his neck. "I... I messaged your coach to see when you would be off." Oikawa was once again stunned by the words that left the man in front of him. "And I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you."

Oikawa couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing either. For the longer he gaped at Ushijima in shock, the more a faint blush began to grow on Ushijima's cheeks.

"I hope that's okay," Ushijima muttered out.

Oikawa cleared his throat at the soft tone of Ushijima's voice. There was an underlying tone that held a small hint of embarrassment and something else. "It's fine, Ushi-kun!" Oikawa grinned at his new guest. "Where are you staying while you're here?" 

"I can't pronounce it, but I have a brochure for it here." Ushijima dug around in his bag before pulling out a tri-folded brochure and handing it to Oikawa.

As Oikawa looked it over, he recognized the address. It had been the same hotel he booked when first arrived after high school. The place was truly not what the brochure had pictured. "This place is actually a dump. The brochure is all a gimmick. You can't stay there!" 

"Then where would I stay?" Ushijima looked at Oikawa in confusion. He had only actually booked a room there because all the other hotels were booked for the entire week, this not leaving him with much of a choice.

"Well..." Oikawa was silent for a moment. "We can check other hotels to start with," He said as he walked over to his laptop. 

"They're all booked. This hotel was the last one with an available room." Oikawa halted again before he lifted a hand to his chin in thought. After a few moments of nothing, he ran a hand through his hair. His eyes darted around the room trying to think of something when they landed on his spare bedroom.

"Why don't you stay here then?" Oikawa said as he spun around to face Ushijima once more. Ushijima didn't answer but furrowed his brows in response. "You came to see me right? I have an extra room so it won't be an issue. Just stay here instead of that nasty hotel!"

After some more prodding and convincing Ushijima finally agreed to stay at Oikawa's for the remainder of the week they did their morning runs together, enjoyed meals together, practiced volleyball together, and even went site-seeing one day. It felt like they had been close friends since they were kids. 

It was a welcome change to the feelings Oikawa had against Ushijima in high school. Both were able to remain comfortable with each other. And when it was time for Ushijima to return to Japan, Oikawa saw him off. With a request that the next time Ushijima wanted to visit, he let Oikawa know first. 

They separated on equally pleasant terms and would remain friends for the very distant future.


End file.
